Passion
by vkook.bts
Summary: Vkook / Taekook fanfiction


Cast: Jungkook, Taehyung / V, Jimin, and others.

Pairing: Vkook / Taekook, Jikook, NamJin

Rated: K+ (Di chapter - chapter selanjutnya kemungkinan ratednya akan naik)

CHAPTER 1

.

.

.

.

Jeon Namjoon adalah seorang pengusaha yang kaya raya yang lumayan eksis dikalangan masyarakat. Istrinya bernama Jeon Seokjin, ia adalah istri yang feminim dan dapat dikatakan lumayan high class, cerewet, dan perfectionist. Mereka menikah karena hubungan perusahaan, namun seiring berjalannya waktu mereka pun akhirnya saling mencintai. Mereka dikaruniai dua anak perempuan yang cantik. Namjoon sebenarnya berharap memiliki anak laki – laki, namun apa boleh buat jika Tuhan berkehendak lain. Di sisi lain Namjoon juga tidak ingin memiliki anak banyak karena menurutnya anak yang banyak akan membuatnya semakin kesulitan.

Anak pertamanya bernama Jeon Hoseok, namun teman – teman di kampusnya mengenalnya dengan sebutan Jhope, ia bukanlah gadis yang feminim bahkan bisa dikatakan Jhope adalah gadis yang sangat tomboy, dia juga sangatlah cuek. Dia sangat menyukai hiphop, ia memiliki kemampuan rap yang bisa dikatakan lumayan untuk seorang wanita. Nama panggilan Jhope juga ia buat agar namanya terdengar lebih keren. Banyak namja yang menyukainya, dan ingin agar Jhope menjadi pacarnya, namun Jhope selalu menolak karena dia lebih memilih untuk menjadi single saat ini.

Sedangkan anak yang paling kecil bernama Jeon Jungkook. Jungkook adalah orang yang tidak feminim namun tidak tomboy juga, ia adalah anak yang ramah dan menyenangkan. Ia memiliki wajah yang dapat dikatakan imut namun cantik. Jungkook masih duduk di bangku SMA dan mengalami kesulitan dalam beberapa pelajaran. Ini sebabnya sang ayah mempekerjakan seorang guru privat khusus untuk Jungkook. Jungkook sesungguhnya tidak terlalu menyukai hal ini karena guru yang mengajarnya itu galak dan menyebalkan menurut Jungkook. Guru Jungkook ini telah berusia 66 tahun, memang tua, namun dia adalah seorang professor.

Sekian perkenalannya^^

.

.

.

Bell sekolah pun berbunyi begitu nyaring, semua murid pun bersorak dan segera merapikan barang – barang mereka dan kemudian dengan anthusias berlari keluar kelas. "Hey Jung, bangun! Pelajaran sudah selesai, ayo kita pulang." Kata Yongjae sambil menepuk – nepuk pundak Jungkook, Yongjae adalah teman dekat Jungkook di sekolah. Jungkook pun tebangun dan mengejap – ngejapkan matanya perlahan. "Mmm... Oh sudah selesai ya? Aku benar – benar mengantuk tadi, mana nanti begitu sampai rumah masih ada guru menyebalkan itu lagi." Kata Jungkook sembari merapikan barang - barangnya. "Makanya kau harus belajar serius di sekolah sehingga orang tua mu tidak perlu menyewa seseorang untuk mengajarimu." Kata Yongjae dengan nada meledek. "Ah sudahlah, ayo pulang bersama!" lanjut Yongjae sambil menarik tangan Jungkook. Jungkook pun mengikutinya hingga sampai di depan sekolahan mereka. "Emm, Yongjae, kau kan tahu orang tua ku tidak membolehkan aku pulang dengan orang yang tidak mereka kenal. Lagi pula aku selalu di jemput oleh supirku setiap hari. Jadi, kita pulang seperti biasa saja ya." Kata Jungkook. "Ah ya sudah, terserah kau saja. Oh ya, Bukankah tadi kau bilang supirmu harus menjemput noona-mu juga? Lantas mengapa dia ada disana?" Ujar Youngjae bingung. "Ya ampun, aku lupa. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya Youngjae!" balas Jungkook kemudian berlari tergesa – gesa menuju mobilnya. "Aduh, Jungkook kau bodoh sekali. Pasti noona akan marah setelah ini." Batin Jungkook.

Tiba tiba, "BRUK!" Jungkook menabrak seorang namja yang kemungkinan lebih tua darinya yang tengah berjalan. Mereka berdua pun jatuh bertumpukan di atas aspal dengan posisi Jungkook di atas namja itu. Jungkook sangat kaget hingga tidak berani menatap wajah namja itu. Jungkook kemudian berdiri dan membantu namja itu berdiri tanpa melihat wajah namja itu. "Oppa, jeongmal mianhae, aku tidak sengaja. Sungguh aku benar – benar tidak sengaja. Maaf, oppa." kata Jungkook panik sambil membungkuk beberapa kali. "Iya, tidak apa – apa." Balas namja itu singkat. Jungkook pun akhirnya menatap wajah namja itu dan tercengang. "Ya ampun, lihatlah wajahnya yang tampan itu. Hidungnya yang lancip, rambut coklatnya yang sangat kontras dengan wajahnya, ditambah lagi dengan tatapan matanya yang sangat tajam terhadapku...dia benar – benar terlihat sempurna" batin Jungkook. "Hey..." kata namja itu sambil melambai – lambaikan tanganya di depan wajah Jungkook. Setelah itu, Jungkook pun tersadar dan merasa malu. Pipinya pun memerah tanpa ia sadari. "Emm... Oppa, sekali lagi aku minta ma..." perkataan Jungkook pun terpotong saat ia mendengar teriakan seupirnya "Nona muda! kita harus pulang sekarang. Saya sudah sangat telat untuk menjemput nona muda Jhope." "Oppa, aku harus pergi sekarang, sekali lagi aku minta maaf ya." Kata Jungkook sambil membungkuk lalu segera bergegas menuju mobilnya. Namja itu pun hanya terdiam sambil melihat kepergian Jungkook hingga Jungkook memasuki mobil yang kemudian melaju meninggalkan sekolah.

.

.

.

Tanpa disadari Jungkook telah sampai di depan rumahnya. "Nona muda, kita sudah sampai." Ujar sang supir yang kemudian berlari keluar untuk membukakan pintu untuk Jungkook. "Iya, terima kasih, seonsaengnim!" Balas Jungkook ramah dan segera turun dari mobil menuju pintu rumahnya. Saat masuk rumah, seperti biasa para maid menyambutnya di depan pintu dan segera mengambil barang bawaan Jungkook. Jungkook pun segera menuju kamarnya, namun saat ia hendak menaiki tangga, ia mendengar eomma-nya sedang berbincang – bincang di telepon. Hal ini membuat Jungkook tertarik untuk mencari tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh eomma-nya tersebut.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa kau berhenti semendadak ini? Kau memang tidak bertanggung jawab, seharusnya kau mengatakannya lebih awal sebelum kau berhenti sehingga aku bisa mencari penggantimu terlebih dahulu. Jangan mau enaknya saja seperti ini! Hallo? Hallo?... ah sial." Omel Jin, sang eomma. "Ada apa eomma? Mengapa marah – marah begitu?" tanya Jungkook sembari mendekati eommanya. "Hari ini kamu tidak ada pelajaran tambahan, gurumu itu berhenti mendadak. Dia bilang dia sudah terlalu tua untuk mengajar. Alasan ini sangat tidak masuk akal karena dia biasa mengajarmu dan ku lihat..dia sama sekali tidak terlihat terlalu capek selama ini. Mungkin itu hanya alasannya saja karena ingin berhenti." Omel Jin lagi. "YES! Kalau begitu aku ke kamar dulu ya, eomma!" sahut Jungkook girang dan segera berlari menuju kamarnya untuk ganti baju.

Setelah ganti baju, Jungkook segera menuju kamar eonninya. "Eonni! Eonni! Tolong bukakan pintunya... Ini Jungkookie..." teriak Jungkook sambil mengetuk – ngetuk pintu kamar eonni-nya tersebut. Jhope pun membukakan pintu dengan malas dan segera kembali ke kasur dan memainkan hpnya. "Eonni! Coba tebak? Apa yang terjadi hari ini?!"kata Jungkook girang. "Hmm... Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" balas Jhope malas. "Guruku berhenti, sekarang aku tidak perlu lagi mengikuti pelajaran tambahan." Jawab Jungkook anthusias. "Oh baguslah kalau begitu, jadi aku tidak perlu mendengarkan keluhanmu lagi mengenai orang itu." Balas Jhope lagi. "Yap, kalau begitu, aku mau kembali ke kamar lagi untuk beristirahat hehe." Kata Jungkook yang lalu segera berjalan keluar dari kamar Jhope. "Hanya begitu?" tanya Jhope. "Oh iya, kau tidak marah kan tentang supir kita hari ini? Aku minta maaf eonni. Aku benar – benar lupa kalau supir harus menjemputmu." Kata Jungkook sembari menghentikan langkahnya untuk keluar dari kamar. "Oh itu, tidak apa. Aku dijemput oleh eomma tadi. Ya sudah, sana kau istirahat." Kata Jhope. "Oh oke, iya eonni." Balas Jungkook sambil membali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

"Nona muda? Nona muda? Anda ditunggu oleh nyonya untuk makan malam." Panggil salah satu maid dari luar kamar. "Iya iya, tunggu sebentar." Sahut Jungkook. Tidak disadari ia telah menghabiskan waktunya di kasur sepanjang hari. Jungkook segera pergi menuju ruang makan dan mendapati ada seorang namja tak dikenal yang juga ikut makan malam bersama dengan keluarganya. Jungkook pun segera menempatkan diri untuk duduk disebelah Jhope, eonni-nya. "Eonni, siapa dia?" bisik Jungkook. "Dia itu Park Jimin pewaris tunggal perusahaannya Park Junsoo. Ku dengar perusahaannya sedang dimasa – masa kejayaan." jawab Jhope. "Oh begitu." Kata Jungkook tidak tertarik. "Oh, kau sudah disini, Jungkook. Oh iya, Jimin perkenalkan, ini anakku yang paling bungsu, namanya Jungkook. Jungkook ini Jimin." Kata sang eomma setelah menyadari keberadaan Jungkook karena ia terlalu sibuk dengan hpnya. "Hai, Jungkook. Salam kenal." Kata Jimin sembari menyodorkan tangannya pada Jungkook. "Oh, salam kenal juga." Balas Jungkook sambil menyalami Jimin. "Oh iya, ayo silahkan makan, Jimin. Emm.. Jungkook, Jimin adalah orang yang hebat dia bisa membantu ayahnya dalam mengurus perusahaan yang tadinya biasa – biasa saja hingga bisa menjadi sukses seperti sekarang ini...blah blah blah." Jin pun mulai bercerita mengenai Jimin hingga panjang lebar. "Oh begitu." jawab Jungkook singkat, entah mengapa dia tidak menyukai Jimin. Kemudian mereka pun melanjutkan makan malam mereka. "Jungkook ternyata cantik juga. Dia bahkan lebih cantik dari Jhope. Hmm... Dia boleh juga." Pikir Jimin sambil menyeringai memperhatikan Jungkook yang sedang makan. Tak berapa lama kemudian hp Jimin pun berbunyi menandakan adanya panggilan masuk,.

"Halo? Ada apa? Oh, baik saya akan segera kesana." "Sepertinya saya ada meeting mendadak. Saya harus pergi sekarang." Kata Jimin, "Oh, tidak apa – apa Jimin, silahkan, kamu juga bisa kembali kesini kapan saja kamu mau" potong Jin. "Ah terima kasih banyak omoni." Kata Jimin. "Jungkook, tolong antarkan Jimin ke mobilnya ya." Pinta Jin pada Jungkook. "Aish... Mengapa eomma menyuruhku , dia kan bisa menyuruh maid untuk mengantarkan orang asing itu." Batin Jungkook.

Jungkook pun mengantarkan Jimin ke mobilnya. "Oh ya, Jungkook, apa boleh ku minta nomor telepon mu?" tanya Jimin tiba – tiba. "Emm.. Hpku... Emm... baru saja terjatuh di toilet, jadi aku tidak pegang hp untuk sekarang ini." Jawab Jungkook mencari – cari alasan. "Oh begitu, apa mau kubelikan hp baru?" balas Jimin. "Emm.. Tidak usah, aku telah memesannya. Mungkin akan sampai padaku dua atau tiga minggu lagi." Lagi – lagi Jungkook mencari cara untuk menghindari orang asing dihadapannya ini. "Oh baiklah, sampai bertemu lain waktu, Jungkook." Ujar Jimin dan segera pergi untuk menjalankan meetingnya itu.

Setelah selesai makan, Jungkook segera menuju lantai atas, tetapi bukannya masuk ke kamarnya, ia malah masuk ke kamar Jhope. "Eonni, aku ingin berbicara denganmu." Kata Jungkook tiba – tiba. "Memangnya apa yang mau kau bicarakan? Hah? Ini sudah malam tau." Balas Jhope. "Aku hanya tidak mengerti mengapa eomma dan appa mengundang orang tak dikenal seperti Jimin, padahal aku saja tidak diijinkan pulang dengan teman dekatku yang sudah aku kenal selama lebih dari tiga tahun." Kata Jungkook. "Mereka terkadang memang aneh. Sudah sana, sebaiknya kau tidur, ini sudah malam. Kita bisa lanjutkan pembicaraan kapan – kapan. Lagi pula aku juga sudah mengantuk." Kata Jhope kesal. Jungkook pun mengangguk dan segera pergi untuk tidur.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Jungkook pergi ke sekolah seperti biasanya. Dan seperti biasanya pula, ia tidak mendengarkan penjelasan gurunya dan mulai menggambar – gambari kertas yang ada di mejanya. "Jung, apa yang kau lakukan? Ini kan pelajaran yang sulit. Kau seharusnya memperhatikan guru. Nilaimu semester lalu kan sudah pas – pasan. Apa kau tidak takut?" Ujar Youngjae. "Aku malas, Young. Lagi pula guru ini membosankan dan dia yang seharusnya mencari suatu hal yang menarik sehingga ia dapat membuat murid tertarik untuk memperhatikannya." Kata Jungkook polos. "Ah kau ini, selalu saja seperti ini." Jawab Youngjae lagi.

"Oh iya, kemarin aku tidak sengaja menabrak seorang namja. Dan kau tau? Dia sangat tampan, aku berharap bisa bertemu dengannya lagi." Kata Jungkook pada Youngjae. "Benarkah? Apa kau punya fotonya?" balas Youngjae. "Emm... Tidak. Aku saja tidak tahu namanya." Kata Jungkook mulai cemberut. "Ah kau ini bagaimana? Nama itu adalah hal yang paling penting tau." Kata Youngjae dengan nada sedikit mengejek. "Waktu itu kan aku sedang buru – buru, Young." Balas Jungkook singkat.

Setelah menjalani hari yang cukup panjang di sekolah, Jungkook pulang seperti biasa namun merasa lebih girang mengingat gurunya yang menyebalkan itu sudah mengundurkan diri. Tapi sesampainya di rumah, Jungkook disambut oleh berita yang tidak mengenakan. "Jungkook, eomma sudah mendapatkan pengganti gurumu. Dia sudah berada di ruang belajar mu sekarang. Jadi cepat ganti bajumu dan bersiaplah untuk pelajaran." Kata Jhope dengan wajah senang. "...emm semoga harimu menyenangkan Jungkookie hehe" kata Jhope dengan nada mengejek. "Ihh... Menyebalkan sekali." Kata Jungkook spontan.

Setelah mengganti baju, Jungkook mengambil beberapa buku yang memungkinkan untuk dipelajari dan segera berjalan menuju ruang belajar. "Mungkin eomma telah menyewa salah satu orang dari panti jompo lagi, atau semacamnya." batin Jungkook. Ia pun sampai di depan pintu ruang belajarnya, Jungkook pun membuka pintu itu perlahan dan mendapati seorang namja dengan rambut kecoklatan sedang duduk di tempat yang biasanya guru lamanya duduki saat sedang mengajarinya. Namun betapa terkejutnya Jungkook saat namja itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Namja itu..." batin Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sebenarnya ini ff pertama saya, maaf kalau ada typo dan kegajean(?) dalam cerita ini. XD**

**Saya minta maaf kalau ada kesamaan atau kemiripan pada ff lain yang kemungkinan besar adalah kebetulan, karena ff ini murni buatan saya.**

**Oh iya, Saya juga owner dari salah satu fanpage Vkook di promosi fanpage instagram saya, go follow yaaaa~~ ^^**

**Ayo jangan sungkan - sungkan nge-review yaa x)**

**Semakin banyak yang review, saya ngupdatenya juga akan semakin cepat.**

**Saya ingin memberi tahu bahwa pairing utama di ff ini Vkook / Taekook jadi jangan heran kalau 80% ff ini isinya bakalan Vkook.**


End file.
